


The Most Beautiful One

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crylo Ren, F/M, Feels, Forehead Kisses, I'm Sorry, I'm just that damn good, Kylo is one angsty motherfucker, M/M, Reader Death, This could be platonic or romantic, i can't tag, the-imagines-awaken, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine dying in Kylo's arms</p><p>Request for my noodle gothickawaii99 on tumblr:<br/>"Kinda morbid but can you do one where Kylo is by the reader's (who Kylo Ren cares deeply about) side after the reader gets seriously injured after a mission. (Your choice if the reader dies or not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but if you know me, the reader is gonna die. I'm that awful

Kylo didn't even register the shots that went through Y/N's body until they collapsed on the floor. They were both ambushed by a few Resistance fighters.

Kylo quickly runs to their side and cups their face in his large, gloved hand. They whimper, and he carries them quickly to a safer place.

He holds Y/N in his arms, while trying to stop the bleeding. Being unable to succeed, he lets out a frustrated growl. Y/N's voice starts. "Stop. Kylo p-please."

"Don't say that. Don't you fucking leave me, don't you dare." He replies, voice shaking, tears spilling.

"You can't make everything listen to you. It's okay." Y/N places a hand on his cheek, Kylo leans into it.

"Just a little longer, please. For me." He whispers.

He tenses when he feels Y/N's hand go cold and slide down his face.

"No, Y/N. Don't do this. Don't leave me here, please. You can't..." He lets the hot tears freely fall from his face, as he leans over his fallen friend in his arms. He places a protective hand around the side of their head as he gives them a kiss on their forehead.

He looks up and whispers, "Wait for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars imagine blog: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> Personal: theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
